


Once More

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk wants to watch just this once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt from [ BDSM Fandom](http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Not really my paring, but I loved the prompt: _Star Trek AOS; Spock/Uhura + Kirk, Kirk likes to watch. Up to you if Spock and Uhura know he's there or not._
> 
> Not beta read.

_Just this once,_ Uhura thought to herself. Just this once Kirk had said to her and Spock. He didn't want in their relationship. He respected them both too much for that, but he wanted to watch just this once. Spock said no right away, but she thought about it and later told Kirk to be in her quarters at twenty hundred hours. When he arrived, Uhura shoved him in her closet and told him "Just this once," shutting the door before Spock entered her cabin.  
  
Now caught up in the moment, she was rethinking this. If Spock ever found out... But what if he never did? He never stayed the night afterwords, so she could have Kirk in and out with no trouble. It could be their little secret. Only things never stayed a secret on a starship for long. Someone would see him enter or leave and that would be the end of it.  
  
As she bounced in Spock's lap, his face buried in her breasts, muttering in his native tongue, her eyes turned to her closet and she could see one blue eye peering out. It seemed to focus on her and she started moving faster. She heard herself moan louder and her nails dig into Spock's shoulders. She thought she heard a gasp and the sound of skin on skin.  All the while the eye never left her and she met it's stare. It was too much, that eye watching her. That was how she came, with Kirk's eye on her and her so lost in it's gaze.  
  
After, once Spock had dressed and gone, promising to meet her for dinner tomorrow, Uhura donned her bathrobe and moved to her closet. She threw open the door and Kirk grinned up at her, winking.  
  
"Was it good for you?" He asked knowing, his grin growing wider. She didn’t say anything but handed him a damp towel to wipe the jizz off his hands.  Without further comment, he cleaned his fingers and stood. He handed her back the towel and turned towards the door, that knowing grin still plastered across his face.  
  
"Hey," Uhura said and Kirk paused. Before him the door opened and he stepped back out of sensor range turning his face towards her. Having those eyes on her again sent shivers down Uhura's spine so sharp and intense she could have come once more from their stare alone.  
  
"Do you think you can make here tomorrow before eighteen hundred hours?"  
  
Kirk seemed to watch her for a brief moment, his expression thoughtful.  
  
"I thought it was just this once?" Kirk asked, his eyes far too bright in the dim room. Uhura shrugged, attempting to convey an air of nonchalance that she didn't really feel.  
  
"Once more won't hurt," she said and Kirk laughed.  
  
"Alright," he said. "See ya then." Again he winked and was gone. Alone in her quarters, Uhura took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
“Once more won’t hurt…”


End file.
